An electronic device can receive electric power from a power source. The electronic device can include a power conversion and/or regulation circuit to change one or more characteristics of power received from the power source into a form usable by one or more components of the electronic device. In many examples, the power conversion and/or regulation circuit includes a rectifier circuit. A rectifier circuit typically operates in a single mode, such as a half-wave rectifier, a full-wave rectifier circuit, or a voltage doubler rectifier.